Vangelus
Vangelus is a Euro-Asian fellow who lives on the west coast of Canada. He was known around Youtube, a few spots of the Transformers fandom, and the forums of TGWTG.com as a toy reviewer. On the 56th edition of Transmission Awesome, it was revealed that he was going to be one of the newest producers and will bring with him his exciting and informative toy review series. His online media hobby began when he was inspired to try creating digital music by his good friend DJ Enigma (AKA Hydrophidian) during a 90-day vacation in Japan in late 2007. Later encouraged by his friends King Laffo and Facecaptain, he tried working in the video medium. He's now in possession of an HD camcorder and is trying to teach himself the Final Cut Pro software suite. HIS REVIEWS He makes videos about toys as he considers himself a "well adjusted man-child". He started with the online Transformers fandom back in the 1990s, also participating in several of the neighbouring fandoms over the years. In 2008, he saw many Transformers reviews being very deadpan and non-entertaining. So, he decided to create a review series with a humourous slant because of it. He likes to talk about toys and share his accumulated knowledge of useless trivia about them and the industry that makes them. His videos are often co-habitated by an assexual set of text subtitles (called "The Subtitles") who berate, correct, and abuse Vangelus while sometimes crushing on aspects of the toys or fiction he is covering. Vangelus and The Subtitles share what is best described as a highly-abusive platonic bromance, and have had their partnership tested by malicious forces on more than one occasion. V-Chat *2010 Aftermath (January 1st, 2011) *Hallmark to my Heart (February 5th, 2011) *Spring Into Me (March 5th, 2011) *Fool Me Once (March 31st, 2011) *May I Come Over? (May 1st, 2011) *Programming Lapse (July 1st, 2011) *Show Them (January 1st, 2012) *deMAGnetized (February 16th, 2012) *Face Off (June 19th, 2012) V-Build *Star Saber (Transformers Kabaya) (May 21st, 2012) *Breakdown (Transformers Prime) (July 30th, 2012) *Knockout (Transformers Prime) (August 15th, 2012) *Zombie Cliffjumper (Transformers Prime) (August 22nd, 2012) *Skywarp (Transformers Prime) (September 2nd, 2012) *TMNT Shellraiser (September 9th, 2012) *Go-Buster Ace (Minipla) (October 4th, 2012) *Soundwave (Transformers Prime) (October 6th, 2012) *Vehicons (Transformers Prime) (October 13th, 2012) *Megatron (Transformers Prime) (October 20th, 2012) *Ratchet (Transformers Prime) (November 14th, 2012) *Dark Matter Caliber (Transformers Prime) (November 21st, 2012) *Reprolabels P4 (TF Prime Knock Out) (November 28th, 2012) *Megatron Darkness (Transformers Prime) (December 14th, 2012) *Unicron (Transformers Prime) (December 28th, 2012) *Fortress Maximus (Kabaya) (March 16th, 2013) *Ironhide (Transformers Prime) (March 23rd, 2013) *Swerve (Transformers Prime) (March 30th, 2013) *Slicing Kreon V (April 6th, 2013) *Arcee (Transformers Prime) (April 13th, 2013) Specials *NYCC 2011 - Vangelus Interviews Artists' Alley (November 1st, 2011) *NYCC 2011 - Vangelus Interviews Toymakers (November 2nd, 2011) *NYCC 2011 - Tiger & Bunny Panel (November 12th, 2011) *Confidence Fluffer (January 8th, 2012) *TF Prime Cliffjumper (1st Ed) - YT Retropost (February 6th, 2012) *Deforide Kamen Ryder Ryuki - YT Retropost (March 5th, 2012) *SFB: CSI Victoria (March 24th, 2012) *5 Things Not To Do At A Interview (April 16th, 2012) *Transformers TurboTracks - YT Retropost (May 30th, 2012) *Balance - Teaser & Campaign Promo (September 15th, 2012) Links *Vangelus's Youtube Channel *Vangelus's Podcasts *Vangelus's blog *Vangelus on The Cape Radio *Vangelus's TVTropes Page *Vangelus's TFWiki Page Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Inked Reality